


Amateur Night

by ofteacupsandgears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, F/M, Rough!Sex, wall!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofteacupsandgears/pseuds/ofteacupsandgears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amateur Night leads to some very pleasing results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur Night

The call arrived around eight and Chuck didn’t know what to think of the news he’d been given. An old buddy from college that he’d kept contact with, decided it was important for him to get out and see the “sights”. When Connor called, he’d thought it’d have been about something mundane, but instead it was about Amateur night at a local strip club called “The Broken Angel”.

_“Come on man! This is amateur night! Perfect time to check out the ladies!” His friend sounded excited. Some things never changed._

Chuck sighed before rubbing his forehead. “Connor, you know we’ve talked about this. I’m with Rosey and I’m extremely happy.”

_A sigh was returned. “I know, but man she has whipped you good.”_

Chuck had to bite his lip to keep from spilling his secrets. He didn’t mind being whipped, if it meant that he was handcuffed to their bed, begging for more. Clearing his throat, Chuck conceded defeat.

“Okay. Fine. I’ll go.” Chuck sighed and listened to the things his friend was saying.

*****

The music in the club was loud, but thankfully not techno. Running a hand through his hair, he began to wonder why he came at all. He was perfectly happy with Rosey, so he didn’t understand the reason he’d came. They weren’t long in the club before Shimmer took center stage and began to announce they’d be starting the amateurs soon. When the first few dancers took the stage, Chuck didn’t think they were anything special. However when the last dancer of the evening came up, he had to bite back the moan that wanted to surface. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack, there was no way he was seeing what he was seeing. Standing front and center on the stage, dressed in one of the hottest things he’d ever seen, was his angel.

“Hey Man, isn’t that your girlfriend?” Connor questioned as he pointed at the girl on the stage, his eyes roaming over her.

As Chuck watched his friend look over his girlfriend, he couldn’t stop the growl that forced its way out. “Yes. Eyes off, Buddy!”

Connor held his hands up in defense. “Look man, I’m just watching her. She’s pretty hot.”

Chuck didn’t respond, but he was surely in agreement with him. Rosey looked breath-taking up on the stage, her hips moving and swaying to the music. She’d always loved dancing and she was so flexible. When she wrapped her leg around the pole and moved her hips against it, Chuck felt his mouth go dry. Her movements were stirring something deep in him, besides lust. Looking out at all the people watching her, he instantly felt possessive and angry. These people shouldn’t be watching her, she was his private show. He normally wasn’t possessive like this and he couldn’t understand why such a feeling was coming forth now. He didn’t own her, so why did he simply want to drag her off the stage and shield her from all the hungry-looking patrons. He’d never felt such an animalistic pull to someone, this was unsettling. Yet, as she moved and entranced him to keep watching him.

The closer she got to the end of her dance, the harder he became. There was no way he’d be able to get through this thing without people looking at him when he got up. Forming a plan of action in his mind, he turned to Connor.

“Man, you can go home without me. I’ll go home with Rosey.” His voice was rough and deeper than normal.

Connor just shook his head and smirked. “I almost feel bad for your girl.”

Raising an eyebrow, Chuck had a confused look on his face. “What do you mean?”

Connor wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. “You look like you’re going to take away her ability to walk. If you catch my drift.”

Connor smirked. “Oh yeah, she won’t be walking anywhere tomorrow.” Without waiting for a response, Chuck walked away, heading in the direction he saw Shimmer go.

*****  
Feeling the feel of adrenaline, Rosey walked into Shimmer’s dark dressing room. She’d won the contest and she felt strangely proud. At first she’d been terrified of performing, but once she’d gotten into the music, it’d felt like only she was in the room. Everything was fluid and beautiful. Smiling to herself, she wondered what Chuck might have said if he’d been there to see her. She’d decided not to tell him, simply because she didn’t want to upset him, knowing she was taking off her clothes for strangers.

Closing the door behind her, she left around for the light switch. Her hands slid along the wall looking for the light, until a hand covered her mouth and an arm held her close. She instantly felt her Grace come to the surface in defense, but the body behind her felt familiar. It dawned on her exactly who had her trapped in the dark and she pushed back against him, earning a deep growl.

She could feel his breath against her ear when he spoke. “What the FUCK do you think you were doing out there? Grinding and dancing against the pole. You looked so hot out there.” A deep growl found its way into his sentence. “All that skin for everyone to see. Do you know how much that made my blood boil? I wanted nothing more than to drag you off the stage and claim you right there.” He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, worrying it before releasing it. He kissed it before he spoke again. “I’ve never wanted to claim another person, ever, until tonight.”

A whimper escaped Rosey, his voice never got this deep and it was putting all sorts of naughty thoughts in her head. Knowing her next move would push him some more, she pressed back against him, feeling his hardness against her ass. Another growl came from Chuck, a sound Rosey could feel this time. Putting both her hands overtop of the hand over her mouth, she licked his palm several times. She could hear his change in breath when she kept licking and running her tongue over the creases in his palm.

Chuck pulled his hand away from her mouth and let go of her. Spinning her around to put them front to front, he pushed her backwards until she hit the wall. The thud her body made against the wall would possibly leave a mark, he was sure of it. The thought of leaving a bruise on her boiled his blood more. He ran his hands over the front of her, feeling the buttoned faux-corset that was shaping her. She was so sexy in this thing and he was almost sad to see its end. Claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss, his hands moved to the top of the top. Pulling on the edges hard, he popped the first half of the button on her top, exposing her breasts.

She gasped when his mouth moved from her mouth to her neck. He bit and sucked on her neck, leaving the starting of a beautiful mark. Unable to be the only one who was in some state of undress, Rosey reached for his belt. Getting the belt open was hard when someone was feasting on her neck, but Rosey managed to get the belt open, along with the zipper. Slipping her hand inside Chuck’s pants, she clasped his hardened length and stroked him a few times.

Breaking away from her neck, Chuck’s breath came out in short pants. She was flooding his brain with lust, diverting him from his plan. Shaking his head, he growled at her. “No.” He reached down and pulled her hand from his pants. “You’re not in charge here, don’t even think you are.” He smirked when he heard her sharp intake of breath; she definitely wasn’t getting the upper hand. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her a bit from the wall, enough to cause her to bend. He couldn’t resist the urge to rub his scruff against her exposed breasts; enjoying her breathy moan in reply.

“C-chuck. I…” She couldn’t get the words out to ask for what she wanted. “S-sir. Please.” She didn’t know what she was asking for, but she knew that she needed it. His touch was causing a fire in her and the only remedy was more of his touches.

Chuck stilled the second the word ‘sir’ left his lovers mouth. “What did you just say?” Was his heavy whisper.

Thinking she’d done something wrong, she began to back paddle. “I-I called you, sir. I-” She moaned loudly as she felt him bite her. Once he’d left a good impression he sucked gently on the skin of her breast where he’d bitten her. Her boobs weren’t large, but they were the perfect size for his hands. Smiling, she slid her hands into his hair, pulling gently, knowing he’d be against this movement.

“Rosey, what did I say? You can’t control this.” He slipped a hand down into her underwear and rubbed his fingers against her clit. “This body is mine. Mine to love, mine to fuck, mine to do whatever with. This creation may have been made in Heaven, but it’s mine to worship. It’s mine to mark. It’s mine to take care of.” He placed a passionate kiss against her lips. “You are mine and only mine, no one else gets to see what I see.”

The sound of Chuck’s voice as he spoke the claiming, a shiver ran through Rosey. Normally he wasn’t so forward and in control; it was both awing and terrifying, she loved every minute of it. When two of Chuck’s fingers slipped inside her, she moaned and pulled him forward for a kiss. She may not be in control, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to kiss this powerful man.

Breaking the kiss, Chuck pulled back from her. “I love you.” He kissed her gently. “However, right now, I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be getting out of bed tomorrow.”

Running a hand down Chuck’s chest, Rosey slid her hand in his pants and pulled his cock free of its confines. “Well then fuck me, Sir.” Once she’d pulled his cock free, she wiggled her panties down and stepped out of them, kicking them across the floor.

Chuck took a deep breathe before cupping Rosey’s ass and lifting her up. Making sure her legs were wrapped around him and her back flat against the wall, Chuck roughly thrust into her. A moan fell from his lips the second he paused for a moment to give her time to adjust. “Hold on tight.” Pulling almost all the way out, he slammed back in. Keeping a good hold of her, he kept up the heavy thrusting, causing her to cry out with every thrust.

The moans that tore themselves from her mouth were loud and on the verge of animalistic. With the brutal thrusting, there was nothing to do other than hold on and let him work. She always wished he’d take control like this, bruising her and fucking her hard. If she’d known that simply showing off her body was going to get this reaction, she would have agreed to Amateur night months ago. Digging her nails into his clothed back, Rosey wished she could mark him like he was marking her.

They’re rhythm kept, until Rosey couldn’t hold back her orgasm any longer. Dragging Chuck forward for a kiss, Rosey tried to convey what words couldn’t. “Plea-” She couldn’t get the words out to tell him she was close.

Nodding, even though he knew she couldn’t see him, Chuck kissed her forehead. “I understand baby. Come for me.”

Unable to deny his request, she slipped over the edge, a near scream coming from her. “CHUCK! YESSSS!”

When Rosey let go, Chuck wasn’t far behind, spilling himself deep within her. Riding through his orgasm, he slowed his thrusts. Once he’d came down from the high, he gently kissed her neck. “I love you. Are you okay?”

A laugh bubbled from Rosey. “Better than okay. I love you too.” Taking a deep breathe, she run her hands through his hair. “Ya know you’re gunna owe Shimmer big time?”

Carefully pulling her legs from around him, he pulled out of her, groaning at the loss. He carefully lowered her to her feet and make sure she was sturdy. “Oh I know.”


End file.
